donaldduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald's Snow Fight
Donald's Snow Fight is a Donald Duck short released 10 April 1942. Summary Donald Duck wipes the fog off his glass door and is excited to see the snow. He opens his door but his bill is quickly frozen from the cold. He gets a fur overcoat and pulls a sled, while singing "Jingle Bells". When he reaches the top of the hill, he notices his nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie, at the bottom building a snowman and singing "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow". Tempted, Donald crashes his sled into the snowman and nephews, each of them winding up inside a part of the snowman. While Donald is laughing himself silly, Huey, Dewey and Louie plot revenge. Donald's nephews pile snow and a duck-like head on a boulder. Donald is scraping snow off of his foot when he hears his nephews yelling, "That's Uncle Donald! That's Uncle Donald! That's Uncle Donald!" "Oh, yeah?!" Donald replies, and he shortly crashes himself into the snowman-disguised boulder. The shock waves from the crash shake all the fur off his coat, save for one hair that Donald touches with his finger to stop its shaking, then pulls out. Now Donald's nephews are laughing themselves silly and Donald pulls off the remains of his coat. He dashes off to chase them. Donald runs so fast, that he blows the snow off a kissing couple. The nephews dash across a frozen pond to the center, where an imposing fortress made of ice and snow stands. Donald bounces off the mattress door that they throw up, causing him to ricochet across the ice and crash into a tree. Snow piles on top of him with icicles landing around him until he is "transformed" into a rhinoceros in a cage. As a victory song, the kids sing a verse of "London Bridge" while spinning and jumping in a circle. Donald bursts out of the cage, squawking angrily, and declares war on his nephews. He yells at his nephews from a snow battleship that he created, but his nephews simply mock him from their snow fortress. Donald starts a small barrage of snowballs, which spin the nephews into bowling pins, waiting for Donald to strike them with a snow bowling ball. Donald then fetches a bucket of water and dunks a snow chunk in it, creating ice ammunition he calls "Big Bertha." He catapults it to split his nephews' flagpole into three strips which "spank" all three of them. Donald asks if they surrender, but they refuse. They start creating their own weapons, while also getting three other objects: a picnic basket, some rope, and some mouse traps. They place the mouse traps inside snow bombshells, load them in the picnic basket with the rope tied to its lid, launch the basket, and release the bombs, hitting Donald with several of them. With Huey commanding them with a wooden sword, Louie and Dewey started launching snowballs from a catapult. Donald's hat is spun off his head and he yells, "That's unconstitutional!" As his barrier starts shrinking as they repeatedly hit it, Donald looks up, gets smacked in the face, and knocked into a smaller part of the ship. The nephews spear hot coals onto arrows while singing the "Battle Hymn of the Republic" and shoot them at Donald, melting a skull shape into his boat. As a final attack, they launch a flaming snowball into a part of Donald's ship. Donald screams "I'll exterminate you!" The ship melts and Donald falls into the water, but the rebound splash freezes him in place. To celebrate their victory, the triplets perform a stereotypical ceremonious Native American dance around the icicle. Category:Shorts Category:Huey, Dewey and Louie Category:Ducklopedia